Talk:Lucrezia Mongfish
Question move I want to see if there's any concensus before I act. Our esteemed IP string added the following: *Did she have one or two children? Did she have Agatha in secret and bring a fake male child to Castle Heterodyne? This sounds more like a forum topic for discussion than something belonging in the article. There was a local midwife present at KB's birth, it'd be awfully hard to fake birthing a female child and switching her out in those circumstances. People have been known to smuggle items inside their bodies; smuggling live infants is rather more implausible. -- Corgi 17:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : Discussing the question clearly belongs in a forum, but the same goes with discussing any of the other open questions. A lot of the interest in Girl Genius resolves around the unknown Mongfish issues. I don't see a substantial difference between that and the other open questions—consider moving more (or all) if you move any. : On the midwife topic, if the pregnant Lucrezia insisted on a loyal Mongfish midwife being present anything could be possible. Argadi 21:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :: She was a Mechanicsburg local, by inference from what the Black Squad member told Zeetha and Wooster. OK, it seemed more speculative than the others to me. No big deal. -- Corgi 22:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that question should be moved to a mad page or removed. The original author is also welcome to make a forum topic on the subject. (makes a mental note to fix up all mad pages someday) --mnenyver 00:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :: Hmmm. That's one for, one against. I am torn. -- Corgi 01:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :First off, pay attention to the time line. The Foglio's even make a point of having Carson point that out. Agatha is 18 when the story opens. People keep referring to the destruction of Castle Heterodyne as almost twenty years ago. So many of you keep insisting that Bill was present at Agatha's conception. Folks, Louise Brown is 40 years old. Hint, hint. Robert Heinlein, in one of his novels, said the best way to handle sperm is to put a woman around it. Lucrezia and the Mongfish have been reported to be good at biological manipulation - which they used to clean up the Storm King lineage. Lucrezia clearly wanted a FEMALE Heterodyne child (Der Kestle pointed out that this is very rare). :Klaus Barry was just over 1 year old when the Castle was attacked. That alone makes him older than Agatha no matter if it's 19 or 20 years since that event when the story opens. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:34, April 20, 2018 (UTC) When and how did Lucrezia become the goddess? One thing that has been tickling at my brain and bothering me is that it's never explicitly said that Lucrezia is their goddess, anywhere. Yes, Vrin's recollection is of Lucrezia - but then, could it be that Lucrezia was merely subverted, just as Agatha nearly was? Dr. Cayne Armand 21:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : I agree. They recognized their goddess when Lucrezia showed up pregnant, but it wasn't necessarily the body they recognized. I hope we get more details in later volumes, but one interpretation of what we know is that the Geisters never saw Lucrezia before the time she showed up pregnant. (In other words, the "goddess" picture of Lucrezia in the article page might not be Lucrezia.) (It could also be that Lucrezia body was taken over when she was young, so the only personality anyone ever knew as Lucrezia was the evil force, or there was no take over—she developed the cult herself. And time travel can be added to each of these options.) Argadi 01:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Was Gil really wasped in Paris? "Additionally, Klaus believes he has effectively supplanted her wasp-based control of Gil using decision-and-behavior-modification-based mind control." Since we know that Klaus was wasped at the time of this revelation, do we have any independent reason to believe it? Yes, the weasel hissed, but maybe that's because it was reacting to Klaus himself. In order to make sense of Klaus's story, we have to explain what connection Zola had with Lucrezia back then. Why is she doing Lucrezia's dirty work, rather than her own? And would Gil be totally unaware of having been wasped? (Remember, Klaus nearly choked to death on the wasp.) And, were there already spark-capable wasps back then? I've just always assumed that this demonstration was faked by the controlled Klaus to neutralize Gil's ability to fight for the good guys. Bkharvey (talk) 03:19, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok, then why does Gil ignore Agatha's shouted command to be sent home after she has tossed Moloch out? He ignores her commands repeatedly. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) "Lunevka" on Castle Wulfenbach i've always felt that the "Lucrezia" on Castle Wulfenbach, refered to by Dimo, was the Lucreiza-in-Anevka clank. Gil had Tarvek's antidote and began using it. "Lunevka" would have reacted - "She vas so mad!", said Dimo.I just don't see how another Lucrezia copy could have gotten on the Castle. The Anevka clank would be the most obvious as Boris and Dr. Sun had been trusting her to be a nursemaid to Klaus. Fred1740 (talk) 11:16, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Klaus in Skifander OK, OK, the story hasn't spelled it out in bold italic Old English 72 point font for you. But all the clues are there. Lucreciza sent Klaus to Skifander. He speaks Skif. No one in Europa, besides Agatha, even HEARD of Skifander. Just as he is about to say "Zanatbraxis", the wasp cuts him off - "Zanta-". I'm guessing the translation of what he was about to say was "Did Zanatbraxis send you?". Gil klnows a disciple to avoid sleep that Zeetha seems to think is VERY similar to Skifandrian Warrior discipline. Her BIG grin in that scene is a clue.Fred1740 (talk) 11:16, April 21, 2018 (UTC) "it is still not made clear who is running her body." Is this open to question? I thought Zola made it quite clear at the time of the transfer.